Wimpod, Golisopod (SM)
A wimpy, weak, cowardly isopod that evolves into a hulking samurai badass isopod. Like Magikarp to Gyarados, but not as radical of a change. First location: Route 8. (Chase after him in the overworld) Stats, Evolutions Wimpod is a wimp. Most of its stats suck, but compared to most other first evolutionary stage, the guy is fast. Just look at him go. He shares this quality with fellow loser Magikarp, actually. Wimpod evolves into Golisopod at level 30. You'll eat your own words, because Golisopod is a monster. A monster among pocket monsters. Stats wherever it needs them, including mountains of Attack and Defense, as well as decent Special Defense. It's very slow though, but imagine if it were fast... "News flash: a big, sturdy, strong, fast bug has just completely destroyed a city!" *Shudders* No easy way out of a battle with him. His special attack stat sucks, though, but it's not like it needs it. HP is average too. Movepool, Abilities, Typing Wimpod only gets two moves by level up, Struggle Bug, which uses its inferior Special Attack stat, and Sand Attack, which needs spamming in order to be useful at all. Disgusting. Unfortunately, it doesn't get much better as Golisopod. It only gets FIVE more moves via level up, though most of them are pretty good. Quality over quantity, I suppose. These are First Impression, a powerful bug move with STAB that hits first and pretty hard, but only if it's Golisopod's first turn in battle, Sucker Punch at 31, Iron Defense at 36 (Now Golisopod will stand any physical hit), Pin Missile at 41, and Liquidation at 48, which is a Water type Iron Head but it lowers defense. But to twist the knife in deeper, Golisopod gets lots of great moves that it can only learn via the Move Relearner, found RIGHT BEHIND THE POKÉMON LEAGUE. Is this some kind of cruel joke by Game Freak? Golisopod's saving grace is its TM movepool. It mostly gets coverage moves, but they're always appreciated. The special moves are very powerful, but they won't hit as hard as the physical ones because of Golisopod's cruddy Special Attack stat. For amazing physical moves, eat your heart out, Leech Life (no, not the crappy one, the Gen 7 one), X Scissor, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Rock Slide... The stat boosting moves are godly too. Bulk Up boosts two of the isopod's greatest assets, but Swords Dance and the Iron Defense it learns naturally makes the guy nigh unstoppable. For abilities, they get Wimp Out (Wimpod) and Emergency Exit (Golisopod). Both abilities have them bail out of battle at 50% or less HP, but for different reasons (Wimpod's is obvious but Golisopod bails out because it senses danger). Other than that, they're carbon copies. It's a great ability, since it means that it can use First Impression many times, especially if you heal it when it switches out. The typing of these isopods (Bug/Water) is not bad at all. Only three weaknesses and five resistances, and it can fight against one of its weaknesses anyway. Important Battles Wimpod is a wimp pod, so don't expect to use it at all until it evolves. That's why I only covered the battles after it evolves. When you get to Ula-Ula, he'll most likely have at least three levels left before it evolves, or be already evolved. * Totem Vikavolt: You should teach it Rock Slide if you want to use it in this battle. Otherwise don't use it. * Totem Mimikyu: Nope. * Nanu: Most of Nanu's Pokémon are very frail and weak to First Impression and Leech Life, so go on. Don't expect him to single-handedly sweep due to Emergency Exit. * Hapu: Liquidation FTW. * Totem Kommo-o: Kommo-o resists both of Golisopod's STAB types, but Golisopod can get by with Aerial Ace. * Hala: With Golisopod's insane coverage via TMs, he can get by. * Olivia: Liquidation FTW. * Acerola: You can at least use it against Palossand, but that's about it. You can also use it against Dhelmise. * Kahili: I wouldn't recommend using it here, even though Golisopod has many coverage moves. It's easier to use a Pokémon that has a type advantage. * Kukui: Most of Kukui's Pokémon have some kind of advantage over Golisopod, but Golisopod has a lot of coverage. Beware of Magnezone, though. Conclusion Golisopod is an absurdly strong Pokémon that comes from a really weak one, but it's a pity that it has to rely on TMs so much. Magikarp, Gyarados (SM) is better because it's easier to find, evolves quicker and can actually learn some strong moves via level up, but Golisopod is still a great alternative to Gyarados, sturdy as an iron wall and it hits like a truck. It's still pretty slow, but it's a giant among mons. The only thing keeping Golisopod from getting a higher rating is its over-reliance on TMs. Rating: 76% Category:Sun and Moon